chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom (song)
"Sonic Boom" is the main theme song for the US version of Sonic CD. There are two versions of the song: an upbeat, fast version that plays during the intro, and a slower version that plays at the ending. The lyrics were similar in the two versions, but had different instrumentation. The lyrics for the ending theme were found in the back of the game manual. It is also one of the music tracks that can be heard in the Green Hill Zone stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Crush 40 has also made a remix of this song. "Sonic Boom" was composed by Spencer Nilsen and performed by Pastiche (Sandy Cressman, Jenny Meltzer and Becky West). Lyrics Intro ::If you're strong ::You can fly ::You can reach the other side ::Of the rainbow ::It's all right ::Take a chance ::Cause there is no circumstance ::That you can't handle ::When you use your mind ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) ::Through the dark ::To the light ::It's a supersonic flight ::Got to keep it goin' '' ::''Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Repeat 1 time) Ending ::If you're strong, ::you can fly ::You can reach the other side ::Of the rainbow ::It's all right, take a chance ::Cause there is no circumstance ::That you can't handle ::When you use your mind ::Mr. Bad's ::Got it good ::But this ain't his neighborhood ::He's taking over, no, no ::Time is now ::He can't hide ::Find the power deep inside ::And make it happen ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Take it all the way!) ::Make your move ::Break it out ::That's what life is all about ::It's your adventure ::Through the dark ::To the light ::It's a supersonic flight ::Got to keep it goin' ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Take it all the way!) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom ::(repeat 1 time) Crush 40 Crush 40 And Alex Makhlouf has made a remix of the song. The song first appeared at the event Sonic Boom, and studio version was released on the Sonic CD anniversary album. Lyrics ::If you're strong ::You can fly ::You can reach the other side ::Of the rainbow ::It's all right ::Take a chance ::Cause there is no circumstance ::That you can't handle ::When you use your mind ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, whoa ::Time is now ::He can't hide ::Find the power deep inside ::And make it happen ::Make it happen ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Whoa ::You ready? (Live version only. In the studio version, this part of the lyrics doesn't exist.) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) ::Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, yeah Connection to Character *''Take a chance'' - Sonic's daredevil personality. *''Cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle'' - Sonic always being ready for what lies ahead. *''Save the planet from disaster'' - Sonic saving the Little Planet from Eggman in this game. *''Got to keep it going'' - Sonic's love to run. *''Find the power deep inside and make it happen'' - Sonic using the Time Stones to travel through time. *''Mr. Bad's got it good, but this ain't his neighborhood he's taking over'' - Eggman kidnapping the Little Planet to build Eggmanland. *''If you're strong you can fly, you can reach the other side of the rainbow'' - Sonic being able to take any challenge if he believes he can. *''It's a supersonic flight, got to keep it goin''' - Sonic battling against Metal Sonic Category:Songs Category:Canon